My happy ending
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Sucky title I know. crappy ending too. Rated to be safe. Contains Spoilers to Aciac series. Second version will be up soon under different title


_Hey guys. Decided it was time to upload this._

_Kurama: -blushes-_

_Izaya: I hear there's a second part to this?_

_MM sort of. There's an aphrodisiac version of this coming very soon!~_

_Kurama:...I'd hope you'd forgotten that, love...^^'_

_Bwuahahahahah! Nope!_

_Skaya: -snickers-_

_Izaya: -also snickers- Poor fox~_

_Kurama: -glares at them-_

_Heh. _

_Tsuki: Shan doesn't own anything. Except her Ocs._

_R&R! :3_

_P.S-this is well after Aciac. And spoilers for the series._

* * *

_-Tiarie's POV-_

As I stood on the balcony window of my room, I gazed out into the stars. It was such a beautiful night tonight. One of the many I've seen here. Mostly with the guy that was such a dear friend, and now so much more.  
It's been five years since that incident. Since I lost my only sister in that wreck. Since that fateful day. Since haruna got away with murder. She's disappeared again, except she's left no signs of herself. Like she's dead.  
But I know better than to believe that.  
I sigh and continue to stare. That's odd. Kurama should have been here by now...He's usually prompt to the time he says when I call him. Maybe he had an unexpected delay? I decided to call him. I dialed his number, but all I get is a busy tone. I hope he's just in a meeting of sorts.  
I stay on the balcony, as it had a front view, so I could see him arrive. But even after twenty minutes, I dont see his car anywhere. I dial his phone again.  
"Hello." He doesn't seem happy.  
"Hi love. What's wrong?" You can practically feel the worry in my voice.  
"Just neogiated with my boss..."  
Oh...perhaps I called at a bad time then..  
"Sorry..."  
"No, love. You calling was fine. It wasn't your fault nor was it you that's gotten me in my mood."  
"Then...who? Or what? Is there anything i can do to help?"  
"My job. And I rather you not, love."  
"I meant to ease you down, not take care of them. Though I have no problem with that either."  
He laughs heartedly on the other line.  
"We'll see when I get there, love."  
I smile softly at his laugh.  
"Alright. Be careful..."  
His time instantly becomes serious.  
"I will, love."  
"Bye, love."  
"Goodbye. See you soon."  
We hang up at the same time, and I smiles up at the stars and close my eyes, knowing he'll be here soon.  
I can't believe all it took was just that day. He had known I had feelings for him, and I was sure he had loved her. Or some other girl. I still don't see why he has feelings for me. But...whatever the reason, I'm happy. I'm happy to be the one he gazes at so lovingly. The one he wants to wake up to.  
Honestly, if this isn't love, what the hell is it?  
"I love you, Kurama..."  
I suddenly feel strong arms around me from behind, and at first tense, but instantly relax as I feel who's aura it is. The arms tighten around me, and he pulls me into him, so my back is resting against his chest.  
"I love you too, Tiarie."  
I gasps, then turn to him.  
And his lips are on mine.  
I kisses back and tangle my fingners in his hair. He moans lowly and pulls me against him. We continue to kiss like this for a while. Eventually, we break the kiss for air.  
We stare into each other's eyes, then, before either of us know it, we're making out again. Somehow, someway, instead of against the railing, I wind up against the wall, his hands on either side of me, then on my waist, my back, my waist again, then finally my hips. My fingers are still laced in his hair, and I press against him lightly. He shivers and pulls me completely against him. We break for air again, panting slightly, and he rests his forehead on mine.  
"...were you waiting for this too, love?"  
He nods and smiles softly. I smile back and beam at him.  
"How are you feeling, love?"  
"Great~"  
"Good~" He gently takes my hand, and leads me to our room. I follow him, smiling softly as he leads me to the bed and gently pulls me onto it. I crawl closer to him and wrap my arms back around his neck. He smiles and pulls me against him, then kisses me deeply. Eventually, after striping our clothes off, he lays in between my legs and murmurs softly in my ear.

"To be completely honest, I was scared I had lost you that day. I thought..."

"I know, love. I was scared too. But I'm here. Alive and well and awake."

"Now you are, love."

"Okay true, but still. I was always with you regardless. And you..."

I trace a finger up his arm, tracking the large cut flowing from just above his wrist up to his middle upper arm.

"Don't, love. That's not your fault."

"Kurama..."

I can never stand to see that particular scar. I mean, I wasn't in any better condition, really, but still...

Apparently, he read my mind when I thought about my own wounds. He lightly traces the base of my neck, the now barely there cut he has witnessed that day...

"...You won't let me blame myself for that, why should I let you do the same?"

"...You have a point, love. I'm just happy you're alive and here."

"Same for you, love." He then kisses me passionately, and I kiss back.

We soon make love afterwards, just letting our instincts take over, climbing to the now very familiar bliss we have felt. Together.

And maybe, forever.

_Fin~_

* * *

_Okay, Crappy Ending XD_

_Kurama: not really, love._

_Skaya: Quite the spoiler there._

_Meh._

_Izaya: you realize, certain people are gonna question, right?_

…_..too late now._

_Skaya: Idiot. _

_Shizuo: XD_

_R&R!_


End file.
